deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben Tennyson
Ben Tennyson is the main protagonist of the Ben 10 franchise. Fanon Ideas so far *Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince (Complete) *Ben Tennyson vs The Animatronics *Ben Tennyson VS Margaret *Danny Phantom vs. Ben Tennyson (Complete) *Beast Boy vs. Ben Tennyson (Complete) *Kirby vs Ben Tennyson *Ben Tennyson vs. Son Goku *Ben Tennyson vs Aang *Ben Tennyson vs Astro Boy *Ben Tennyson vs. Deoxys *Erza Scarlet vs Ben Tennyson (Complete) *The Incredible Hulk vs Humungousaur (As Humungousaur) Possible Opponents *Max Steel Possible Opponents History Ben Tennyson was 10 when he found an Omnitrix, a powerful alien device that made his summer vacation fun. The device granted him the ability to turn into several different aliens. Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Benjamin "Ben" Kirby Tennyson *Age: 16 *Birthday: December *Species: Human, Anodite *Residence: Bellwood *Wielder of Omnitrix Heatblast *Species: Pyronite *Residence: Pyros *Fire emission *Flaming punches *Fire flying *Immunity to coldness and heat *Weakened by water Upgrade *Species: Galvanic Mechamorph *Residence: Galvan B *Machine *Malleable *Merges with machines and controls them *Eye lasers *Weak to electricity Ghostfreak *Species: Ectonurite *Residence: Anur Phaetos *Ghost *Intangibility *Flight *Invisibility *Possession *Tentacles *Weak to sunlight Grey Matter *Species: Galvan *Residence: Galvan Mark ll *Intelligence *Slimy skin *Sharp teeth *Long tongue *Tiny Four Arms *Species: Tetramand *Residence: Khoros *Four arms *Super strength *Jumps high *Lacks speed and agility Upchuck *Species: Gourmand *Residence: Peptos XII *Two races *Prehensile tongues *Converts matter into energy using consumption XLR8 *Species: Kineceleran *Residence: Kinet *Super speed *Tail is vulnerable *Can't run on ice or adhesives Diamondhead *Species: Petrosapien *Residence: Petropia *Crystal emission *Crystal constructs *Reflects energy *Shattered by sonic attacks Swampfire *Species: Methanosian *Residence: Methanos *Enhanced strength *Plant manipulation *Fire blasts Humongousaur *Species: Vaxasaurian *Residence: Terradino *Bulky dinosaur *Acrobatic *Growth Jetray *Species: Aerophibian *Residence: Aeropela *Lightspeed flight *Neuroshock blasts *Breathing underwater Goop *Species: Polymorph *Residence: Viscosia *Anti-gravity projector *Acid blasts *Attacks go through him Echo Echo *Species: Sonorosian *Residence: Sonorosia *Wall of Sound *Echo Chamber *Fragile Lodestar *Species: Biosovortian *Residence: Attracta *Magnetic waves *Flight *Forcefields *Blasts *Regeneration *Head is vulnerable Big Chill *Species: Necrofriggian *Residence: Kylmyys *Flight *Projects freezing gas *Intangibility *Electricity hurts his wings Chromastone *Species: Crystalsapien *Residence: Mor'Otesi *Can absorb any kind of energy *Fires energy *Forcefields *Flight *Durable skin *Can't absorb too much energy *Can't absorb unexpected energy Nanomech *Species: Nanochip *Is tiny *Wings *Bioelectricity blasts *Can shrink indefinitely Clockwork *Species: Chronosapien *Chronokinesis *Lacks durability Astrodactyl *Residence: Terradino *Flight *Internalized star power *Energy constructs Bloxx *Species: Segmentasapien *Residence: Polyominus *Shapeshifting *Decoys Gravattack *Species: Galilean *Residence: Keplorr *Bulky planet *Gyrokinesis *Enhanced strength Whampire *Species: Vladat *Residence: Anur Vladias *Vampiric *Projects Corrupturas that control minds *Sucks life out of victims *Hypnotic vision *Sonic blasts *Harmed by sunlight Feedback *Species: Conductoid *Residence: Teslavorr *Electrokinesis *Elastic antennae *Can absorb unlimited energy Toepick *Scary face that can even frighten all-powerful beings Way Big *Species: To'kustar *Residence: Cosmic storms *Massive in size *Cosmic rays *Sixth most powerful of Ben's aliens *Weakness is his fin Atomix *Controls atomic energy *Flight *Second most powerful of Ben's aliens Alien X *Species: Celestialsapien *Residence: Forge of Creation *Can warp space, time, and dimensions *Tanked a universal attack *Exhibits planetary combat Feats *Saved the universe a bajillion times *Always shows great physical strength Faults *Cocky and arrogant *Transformations have time limits Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:TV combatants Category:Ben 10 Characters Category:Aliens Category:Shapeshifters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mascots Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Younger Combatants Category:Half Human Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Characters with a Healing Factor